Love
by Fishie Custard
Summary: Love is a weakness, a vulnerability that Sherlock refuses to have. And yet their are somethings that bring you to perspective. Sorry about the summary, its is kinda bad lol, Please review and let me know if I should continue with story's about eloize and Sherlock.


**Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes, I wrote this in quite a hurry. **

The slow beeping of sherlock's heart monitor sounded in the background as Mycroft skimmed through the pages of the newspaper diligently taking note of stocks and economy count. sighing he dropped the paper into his lap and looked at his younger brother laying in the hospital bed, white as a sheet, and struggling for breath.

Sherlock holmes was only 25 years old and yet he had been in so many trouble some ordeals that Mycroft- now 32- could hardly count. This ordeal however had almost lead to the demise of his younger brother, an idea that if he was to be honest, scared him. sherlock had been out on a "case" or so he claimed before he lost consciousness, and was caught in the middle of a drug deal. subsequently he claimed he was shot by "accident", which is hard to believe seeing as the shot had been in close proximity and had gone directly through his left lung, nearly hitting his heart. Tox screens had shown that he was at the time high on cocaine and heroin, which was completely believable seeing as he struggled with a drug problem since the age of 18.

Its not that Mycroft didn't try to help him get rid of this dangerous habit, he had persuaded him and demanded he go see a specialist, only to get turned down and thrown against a wall. He knew his younger brother had mental problems such as lack of emotional connection, poor eating habit, lack of social interaction…..the list went on and on. But he was no better, and if Mycroft holmes could live in the world void of emotions and interaction, so could his younger brother.

"Stop staring!" his younger brother mumbled

"I'm not staring brother mine, rather rather inquiring over this enigmatic ordeal."

"well its anoying, look somewhere else!" Mycroft chuckled and leaned back in his chair staring out the window, then turned to see his brother opening his eyes.

" I should warn you brother mine, Mummy is on her way and is quite displeased with you." Sherlocks eyes went wide and his face scrunched up in disgust

"Why, pray tell, did you call mummy and involve her in this?" Mycroft shook his head

"O i don't know, perhaps because you were declared dead twice on the operating table, and had to be resuscitated four times." this go his attention

"Really?"

"O yes, im quite serious brother mine…. what a mess you have created. Mummy and eloize were quite besides himself." sherlock grimaced in pain

"Eloize? why would she tell our younger sister that i was potentially dying?" mycroft shrug his shoulders

"I can not tell you that, however i will tell you that they will be here in approximately 10 minutes." sherlock leaned back and put his hand over his face. He had never really spent much time with his younger sister for she was only 5 years old, however he loved her dearly something that he could not explained. sure all siblings love one another deep down, but not the holmes brothers they may 'care' for one another but love is a completely different subject. Sherlock loved no one, for to love was to have a weakness, and to have a weakness was to have vulnerability. But eloize...she was different. Eloize had loved her brother from the moment that he first met her and had spent many a days laying upon the couch in his flat reading a book whilst he looked up cases. sherlock rubed his hand over his head.

"she will never forgive me...I promised her….I promised her i would stop."

"that brother mine-" they were interrupted by the turning of the door knob and a small figure darting into the room and jumping up onto the bed. the movement caused sherlock to hiss in pain.

"SHERL! O SHERL! I was sooo worried"sherlock opened his eyes to look into the sea blue eyes of his younger sister.

"Oh SHERLOCK" his mother cried "we were so worried about you."

"I'm alright mummy" he said to his mom, taking his sisters face in his hands he murmured "no need to fret butterfly." gently she lay her head upon his pillow and snuggled up to his side as his mom took a seat next to mycroft. letting out a few strangled tears his little sister wept in fear.

"I thought….I Thought you were going to leave us like daddy." sherlock felt a pain in his heart hearing his little sister talk of his father. She had hardly gotten to know him before he died when she was 4 years old. "promise me….promise you wont leave…. promise you won't go away and leave us here alone to miss you?" sherlock smiled and held her close kissing the top of her curly black hair.

"Im sorry, Im soo...soo sorry." the child in his arms sniffed and nodded relishing in the warmth of his arms.

"know that you are forgiven...always and completely forgiven, buba-" a nurse then came in and smiled at the little girl in his arms

"and who might you be?" the child clung to sherlock refusing to leave his side, she was not going to lose him like daddy. sherlock smiled feeling her grip on him increase

"this is my little sister Eloize" the nurse smiled and hooked up a new bag to sherlocks machine, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"so my son. How are you feeling?" sherlock looked at his mother and grimaced

"well, seeing as I have a massive hole in my chest, not too well mummy." the child next to him squeakd out in surprise

"A hole?" sherlock kissed her head once more and laughed.

"not anymore silly. its been patched up." he felt the child relax as the medicine began to take effect and heard his mother talking to Mycroft for a while before she stood and gently pulled Eloize from my grasp.

"Come on love lets go get something to eat."

"what about Sheryl?"

"NO worries dear he is fast asleep."

"NO I WANNA STAY WITH SHERL! SHERL! SHERYL WAKE UP!" she was panicked, her father had just gone to sleep and he had never woken up, she could not let the same thing happen to him. "mummy please wake him up, i don't want him to die." the child cried wrenching in sobbs.

"O love, hes alright. the medicine they gave him just made him a bit tired. He will be awake again in a few hours." he heard a few sniffs

"promis?"

"yes I promise. Your brother will always be here." he felt the bed dip and a gentle kiss upon his forehead.

"Love you buba, be back soon." Love that is the feeling he felt...love.


End file.
